Poison Toxin
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: Part 2 of the Dark Demon Saga Dark Demon comes to New York and with his breath Poisons the whole city with a disease including Casey and April. The Turtles find out who cause this but they have 48 hours to find the cure or New York will be demons forever
1. Haze Strikes

Poison Toxin

I don't own anyone but Haze the Poisonous and I don't own Yu Yu gang mentioned.

Chapter 1- Haze Strikes

_Flashback_

_A Long time ago, I was the most dangerous demon in all of Demon World. My breath could kill the strongest A-Class demons. But I didn't care I was different back then. I wasn't the form I'm in today. I was a Gamera Demon who had the breath f Toxin. But thanks to some demons long ago trapping me, I became in Turtle form, a fat turtle in fact. Now that I'm free I, Haze, can rule a different world: The Human World._

It was night fall in New York City, Haze, the giant turtle demon with mask over his mouth and a green blue mask over his to cover his face, was watching the people of New and spotted a child and his mother.

"Ah, my first victims to my Poison Breath, a human mother and her little child." Haze states as he took his mask off blew his Poison Breath which look like a Dark purple cloud that normal human can't see at the Mother and Child.

The boy and his mother cough then got very sick a fell to then fell to the ground. A man saw them and calls the 911 and soon he was coughing and fell sick and fainted. The Ambulance came to pick up the three people who suddenly had purple spots on them.

"Now, to poison the whole city." Haze states as he held a deep breath and blew out enough of his Poison Breath cover a whole city.

Meanwhile the Turtles were in their home training with the Ancient One while Splinter watched

"Come on, you four; keep your feet up higher." The Ancient One states.

"Yes, Ancient One." They all say as they bow down.

"Now, you all are done." The Ancient One states. "But I'll be back in two weeks to train you 4 a new move.

"Yes, Ancient One." They all say.

With that the Ancient One left.

"Now, that's done I'm going to read my comics in the kitchen." Mikey states excitedly.

"I'm gonna watch TV." Raph states as he picks the TV remote up.

"I'm going back to building my invention." Don states.

"I'm going to keep working on the move that Ancient One taught us." Leo states.

At the instant the phone rang.

"I got it." Mikey states. "Hello, hey Kuwabara, how are you. What? Kurama says those keys we trying to before are the Keys to some Dark Demons."

"Mikey, who's that on the phone?" Raph asks.

"Kuwabara and we're in trouble, Raphie." Mikey replies.

"What's wrong? What's Kuwabara sayin'?"

"He says there are some guys called the Dark Demons that might be a loose."

"Great, just wanna a day off and Kuwabara calls with some news that monsters might be loose."

Raph turns on the TV.

"In the news today…cough." The News Lady reports. "People around New York are getting sick." She coughs some more and she faints.

"Hey, guys, there's somethin' goin' on." Raph states worried.

"That is strange." Don states confused. "Now, Mikey what did Kuwabara said on the phone?"

"He said those keys we try to get might have let loose some monsters from long time ago."

"Did he you tell what the monsters names were?" Don asks.

"Yes, their names were Red Vain, Haze Konti and Danteus." Mikey replies.

"Ok, did he tell what their powers were?"

"No.".

"That puts us and them at a disadvantage."

The Phone rang again in the Kitchen

"I'll get it." Mikey states. "Hello. Hi, Kuwabara, what? When did this happen? Who did this? I can't believe it she couldn't have. I'll tell the guys."

"What's wrong Mikey?" Leo asks.

"You won't believe this, guys." Mikey replies. "The Dark Demons escaped and you'll never guess who set them free?"

"Who is it Mikey?" Raph asks.

"Karai!" Mikey replies as the other turtles' mouths dropped.

"How could she!" Leo states in shock. "We got to go to foot headquarters."

The Turtles get to Foot Headquarters

"Karai, we have to talk." Leo states seriously.

"Sorry, she's not here." Dark Demon with the Hazy Voice states.

"Where are you?" Raph asks. "Show your self!"

Haze comes out.

"That's Haze." Mikey replies.

"That's right I'm here to rule this world." Haze states.

"Not as long as we're here." Leo states seriously.

"Then let us fight." Haze states.

The Turtles pull out their weapon as Haze pulled out his claws.

To be continued…


	2. Defeat and Haze's Warning

Chapter 2- Defeat and Haze's Warning

I don't anyone but Haze the Poison Turtle and the news reporter. I don't own Yu Yu Character mention.

The Turtles charged at Haze and Haze shot his claws at the Turtles.

"Watch out!" Leo states as Haze claws slashed at each of the Turtles.

One slashed Leo in the shoulder, next one slashed Raph in the Plastron, Third one slashed Don in the left leg and the last one slashed Mikey in the right arm.

"Now, all of you are bleeding." Haze states as he laughed.

"We don't give up so easily." Leo states.

"Oh,"

"We don't, you ugly excuse for a turtle." Raph states.

"Well, I'll keep trying to defeat you." Haze states as he took his mask off, and the turtles were shocked to see Haze's mouth which look like theirs but with looks of sharp teeth. "The reason I wear this mask is this…"

Haze blew from his mouth his breath that looks like fire.

"Inferno Oxide."

The Turtles cough.

"His breath smell like fire" Raph states sarcastically.

"Oh, I have more." Haze states as he breathed ice blue breath. "Icicle Oxide"

Haze froze the Turtles in a block of ice.

"Inferno Oxide."

Haze melted the Turtles out the Ice.

"Now, for my strongest attack.

Haze held a deep breath and dark purple breath came inside his lungs. "Goodnight, Turtles, Poison Breath."

The Dark purple air surround the room and the Turtles coughed and coughed until they each passed out but Don was the one still up and Haze picked him up and say

"Little Turtle, once my Dark Poison Oxide is on someone it transforms them into Demons soon All of New York including your human friends will be Demons forever."

Haze drops Don then Don passes out.

Later Don wakes up first

"Guys, wake up." Don states.

"What happened?" Mikey asks.

"We got our shells kicked. That's what." Raph replies.

"Well, Haze escape." Leo states. "And he's one of the Dark Demons."

"That would be why we got our shells kicked." Raph replies again.

"Isn't Yusuke's job to fight the Demons?" Mikey asks.

"Yes, it is, Mikey." Leo replies. "I wonder why he's here in New York."

Then, Don remembered something. "Haze told me something before I passed out."

"What was it, Donny."

"He said once his Dark Poison Breath was on someone they become Demons."

"What?" Mikey states in shock.

"He said that everyone including April and Casey will be Demons forever." Don states.

"That means he's going to infect April and Casey, right now." Raph states. "We have to save them.

"Let's go." Leo states.

Meanwhile April and Casey were having a romantic evening

"Casey, this so romantic." April states.

"See, April I didn't mess up this evenin'" Casey replies.

"Casey, let's see what on the news."

She turns on the TV and the News reporter reports.

"In Local News, Today, there's mysterious disease running around New York so make sure to close your windows, wash your hands and wear a hospital mask." The Reporter reports.

"Oh my god, Casey." April states. "We have to do what the reporter said."

"I know April." Casey states.

"I think you're too late for that." A mysterious voice states.

"Who's that, guys, is that you?" April states.

"No, I'm afraid the Turtles aren't here." The Voice states as came out the dark.

"Who are you?" Casey asks.

"I'm Haze, one of the Dark Demons." Haze states as uses his Dark Poison Breath in the room and it affects April and Casey.

Haze laugh. "Now, you two will be Demons too."

Haze left soon after.

5 minutes later the Turtles came.

April, Casey." Don screams first.

"Oh no, guys, we're too late." Mikey states.

"April, Casey." Leo states…

To be continued…


	3. Demonized New York

Chapter 3- Demonized New York

I don't own anyone but Haze the poison turtle.

"April, Casey." Raph states in worry. "We got to get them to the hospital."

"Ok, Raph, you and I will carry Casey," Leo states. "Don and Mikey, you carry April."

"Right," The other three reply.

So the Turtles carried April and Casey to the hospital.

"We're here." Mikey states calmly.

"We need disguises." Raph states calmly.

"Don't worry I got the perfect ones."

The Turtles disguised them selves as old people.

"Mikey, this is the dumbest idea ever." Raph states annoyed as he whacked Mikey in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Mikey states in pain. "Ok, this isn't one of my better ideas.

"Shh!" Leo states as they came up to the nurses.

"We're here to drop off our grandchildren they have the purple spots too." Mikey states in high voice.

"Ok," One of the nurses states in an unusual voice.

"Thank You." Mikey states in the high voice.

"Welcome." The second nurse replies in an unusual voice.

"Did you guys notice the way the nurses were acting." Don asks his brothers.

"No," Mikey states.

"Well, I have a bad feeling about this." Leo states.

"Here's the room April and Casey will be in." Raph replies. "Room B 525"

"Ok, I hope they'll be ok." Don states hopeful.

"I'm sure they will." Mikey states as they left the hospital.

Unbeknown to the turtles, the nurses transformed into B-class Demons.

"We have to tell, Haze that the turtles dropped off their friends." One nurse demon states in unusual voice.

"Don't worry, I know my minions." Haze states.

"Lord Haze." The second nurse demon states.

"That's right." Haze states. "And when their friends and someone else they hold dear transform into Upper B-Class Demons, they will be destroyed."

Haze laughs into the distance.

Meanwhile at the Turtles' lair

"Man, I hope April and Casey are ok." Raph states hopeful.

"They will be, my son." Splinter replies as he coughs.

"Are you ok, Master Splinter?" Leo asks in worry.

"Yes, My son." Splinter replies. I need rest, is all."

So the Turtles put Splinter to bed.

Meanwhile back at the Hospital, April and Casey wakes up.

"Hey, April what are we doing here?" Casey asks.

"The last thing I remember there was a giant turtle with bad breath. Oh, Casey I don't feel good."

"Neither do I, April."

April started to grow claws and her body was transforming into an Upper –B Class Demon that looked like a female wolf. Casey grew spikes on his back. He grew claws and his face became shark like he was also an upper –B class Demon.

"The News Today, "A male TV reporter states. "Monsters are running amuck in New York..."

Then right in front of the Turtles' eyes the TV reporter transformed into a demon.

"Did you see that?" Mikey asks.

"Yeah, I think Haze's warning is coming true." Don replies.

"If that's true April and Casey are in trouble." Leo states.

"Aw, Shell." Raph groans.

"We got to get to the hospital before Haze does more damage."

Unknown to the turtles, Splinter was transforming into a Rat Demon. His claws grew, his face more demon, body more muscular.

Then the Turtles heard a roar from Splinter's room.

"Master Splinter!" The Turtles scream.

"Master Splinter busted out of his room roaring.

"Oh, no, Master Splinter." Leo states in shock.

"What happened to him?" Raph asks.

"Haze!" The Turtle states at the same time.

Splinter came close to the Turtles….

To be continued…


	4. Don's Plan

Chapter 4- Don's Plan

I don't own anyone but Haze and the Demons.

"Master Splinter is a demon!" Mikey states.

"How?" Don asks.

"Haze." Leo replies.

"I'm goin' to get him." Raph states angrily.

"But we can't attack Master Splinter."

"We have no choice"

Master Splinter charges at the Turtles and grabs them.

"He's trying to kill us." Don states in horror.

"But we can't attack him." Leo states in shock.

"But we can't just don't do anything." Mikey states in the same.

"Master Splinter! Stop!" Leo screams.

All of a sudden the squeezing stopped.

"My sons," Demon Master Splinter states normally.

"How did you get infected?" Don asks.

"Well, Haze came to lair soon after you all left to check on Ms. O'Neil and Mr. Jones. He sprays me with his breath and left me here."

"Haze has gone too far." Raph states angrily. "Let's get him."

"No, Raph we need a plan." Leo states seriously.

"And have just the one but I'll need a few hours to make it." Don states.

Meanwhile the infected New Yorkers including April and Casey were running amok.

"Soon the world will be like New York demonized and all." Haze states. "The Purple Dragons are actually Purple Dragon Demons and I have one as a pet.

He pats a Purple Dragon Demon that has 3 scars on his face.

"There's nothing that the Turtles can do to stop me." Haze states as he laughs.

It was 5 hours later

Half New York was demonized to Haze's liking.

"Fellow Demons, this is you master Haze speaking." Haze announced.

All of Infected New Yorkers looked up.

"We need to find the Turtles so they won't ruin our new home." Haze states.

"Turtles? Master, Where are they?" One of the Demon New Yorkers asks.

"They are down in the sewers." Haze states. "Now go find them."

The Demon New York went down every sewer hole and tried to find the Turtles' lair.

Meanwhile

"I've got it, Guys." Don states.

"What Donny? Got What?" Raph asks.

"I have a cure for Haze's disease."

"Alright!" Mikey cheers.

"This has to be sprayed in order to work." Don states.

"Donny, do you have a plan to spray it?" Leo asks.

"Yep. All we need is the Foot Copter and we'll have a high enough distance to spray the city."

"Then let's do it." Leo states.

"You won't go any where." Demon April states.

"It's April and Casey." Raph states.

"You won't ruin our master's plan to rule the world." Demon Casey states.

"Well, we'll have to stop you and the others." Raph states.

"Raph and I will stop April and Casey. Don, you and Mikey get to copter and try to spray the city. Leo plans.

"That's good enough for me." Raph states.

"We're right on it." Mikey states.

So Don, Mikey and Splinter left to get the copter.

"Let's fight!" Demon April states.

"Right." Leo states.

Raph and Leo charged at Demon April and Demon Casey.

To be continued.


	5. The Turtles Strike Back

Chapter 5- The Turtles Strike Back

I don't own anyone but Haze and Demonized New York forms

"Alright, April and Casey, we don't want to hurt you guys." Leo states as he was charging toward April and Casey.

"We'll stop you from ruining our master's plan." Demon April states.

"We'll stop your master's plan." Raph states.

"No, you won't." Casey states as he grabs Raph.

"The squeezing thing again." Raph states. "Well, this time I'm goin' to fight."

Raph glows

"Banrai." Raph calls as Banrai came to him.

"Gunshin." Leo calls as Gunshin came to him.

"What?" Demon April and Casey say.

Leo and Raph shot energy at April and Casey.

"No, you can't stop our master." Demon April states not knowing that blue gas was float toward her and Casey.

The gas covered April and Casey.

"No!" Both of them state.

They turned back to normal

"How did we?" April asks.

"Yeah, what's the big idea?" Casey replies.

"We'll explain later." Leo states as he and Raph ran to catch up to Don and Mikey.

Meanwhile

"Are we there yet." Mikey asks.

"Almost." Don replies.

"Go, my sons." Master Splinter states in regular voice after being turned back.

"Ok, Master Splinter." Don states.

"Wait up." Raph states still holding Banrai in hand.

"Leo! Raph!" Mikey states.

"Let's go stop Haze once and for all." Leo states.

"Right." The Other 3 say.

So the Turtles got the junkyard and got in the copter, flew up high enough and started spraying the blue gas.

Everyone in New York started to turn back to normal.

"No!" Haze states. "Those stupid Humanoid Turtles are ruining my plans."

"We're going to do more than that Haze!" Leo states as he, Raph and Mikey jumped from the Copter and on the building Haze was standing.

"You, Humanoid Turtles, have gotten in my way for the last time." Haze states as he transformed into his original form.

"Whoa! He's a giant Don." Mikey states. "Well, then Inazuma!"

Inazuma came to Mikey.

"Byakko!" Don states as Byakko came to him.

"Those feeble weapons will not stop me." Gamera Haze states. "I'm an A-class Demon."

"A-Class Demon." Don states as remember what Kurama told him once. "Guys, we need to power up.

"Right." The other states as they and Don's energy glows with their weapons.

"Byakko, Unleash the cleaving wind." Don states as purple energy came out and hit Haze.

Haze Growled.

"Go, Go Inazuma." Mikey states as orange energy came out and Haze again.

"Your weapons will not hurt me Icicle Oxide." Haze states as ice blue gas turn into sharp icicles and slashed the Turtles.

The Turtles groan.

"My turn." Raph states. "Give em shell Banrai."

Raph charge as red energy surrounds him like wheel and he hits Haze.

"You turtles are a nuisance." Gamera Haze states. "Inferno Oxide."

Fire like gas came and hit the turtles.

"Dark Poison Oxide." Gamera Haze screams as a Dark purple gas came over to the Turtles.

Haze laughs

"Goodnight, Turtles." Gamera Haze laughs but as he hear Leo say.

"Gunshin, Fight with fire of the Dragon king." Leo states as light blue swirled and Leo fired the energy blast out of the sword.

Gamera Haze took a fall from Leo's attack.

He landed on the streets.

"Now you will taste the Power of all 3 attacks: Dark Icicle Inferno Poison.

The Big purple cloud came toward the Turtles

Byakko, unleash the cleaving wind." Don states.

"Inazuma!" Mikey calls.

"Banrai!" Raph calls.

"Gunshin, fight with the fire of the Dragon King." Leo calls.

All 4 energy blast hit the big purple cloud and destroyed it.

"You won't catch me Turtles." Gamera Haze states.

All 4 energy blast hit Haze.

He turned back to his previous form.

"No, spare me." Haze states.

"Not a chance." Leo states as all of the Turtles fire for the last and hit Haze again and trapped him in the force field the weapons created.

To be continued…


	6. Haze Sealed

Chapter 6- Haze Sealed

I don't own anyone but Haze. Don't Yu Yu Hakusho Characters mentioned.

"Now time to go back to the wall where you came." Leo states.

"You can't do this I can you give power." Haze states.

"No be gone Demon."

The energy of the four beams shot the shield Haze was to Demon World.

"Is he gone?" Mikey asks.

"Yes, Mikey, let's go home, Guys." Leo states.

They got home.

They hear the phone rang.

"I got it." Mikey states. "Hello. Hi Kuwabara."

"Who's on the phone, Mikey?" Raph screams from the TV room.

"Kuwabara." Mikey screams back.

"Oh." Raph states.

"What's going on, Big Guy." Mikey asks Kuwabara over the phone.

Kuwabara answers Mikey over the phone. "Nothing much Buddy. Did you guys beat Haze?"

"Yeah, we did." Mikey states. "Why did you guys beat something?"

"Yeah, we just beat Konti." Kuwabara answers over the phone.

"What are you and Kuwabara talking about?" Don asks.

"The Dark Demons and how we defeated them." Mikey answers to Don then back to Kuwabara. "You did! How did you defeat him?"

"Koi, Elders + Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei's powers put him away." Kuwabara answers back over the phone. "How did you defeat Haze?"

"Well, Our Ninja Tribunal Powers + Our weapons." Mikey answers.

"Well, Kurama just said we still have two Dark Demons to face." Kuwabara states over the phone.

"Raph, give it back." Leo screams.

"Oh, this stupid book, Leo, your book how to meditate for idiots." Raph states as he laughs.

"Raph!" Leo screams.

"Hey, guys what's going on out there?" Kuwabara screams over the phone. "Hey call ya back, Mike, Urameshi and the shrimp are fightin'.

"Ok. I have to go too Raph and Leo are fighting too. Bye." Mikey states as Kuwabara said the same thing and he hung up the phone.

"This is Kodak." Don laughs as he and Mikey watch Leo and Raph fight over a book.

Meanwhile another Dark Demon was a foot

"Soon I'll take what's mine but first I'll need some thing to help me." Red Vain states as she was walking away from the Turtles lair.

The End?


End file.
